Gravity Falls: Otra Historia
by SonDafneQuinnFalls
Summary: [¿ɖɨքċɨʄɨċa?]No había logrado conquistar a Wendy como lo había planeado, deseaba retroceder en el tiempo y volver a comenzar otra vez... Pero eso no era posible. – Que horror...– Si tan sólo tuviera una oportunidad... una misera para demostrarle a la pelirroja lo que sentía por ell... – Oye chico, ¿estas bien? – El susodicho volteó, encontrándose a una rubia de su misma edad...
1. Gravity Falls: Otra Historia

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son una creación de mi más apreciado dios (XD) Alex Hirsh, a su equipo de trabajo y a Disney.**

 _•LA CABAÑA DEL MISTERIO•_

La fiesta estaba muy animada; todos los presentes se divertían y bailaban al ritmo de la música que Soos ponía, comían los refrigerios que estaban ofreciendo o simplemente conversaban entre si.

Y con cierto castaño...

– Creo que debo de charlar con ella primero... ¡o tal vez! Solamente invitarla al bailar así nada más... ¡o podría! Decirle que estoy enamorado de ella, que ella acepte mis sentimientos, nos casemos y tengamos un hijo llamado Tyrone... ¡pero que pésima idea! –levantó los brazos al aire dramáticamente.

Se había quedado sin opciones. Hace una hora se había clonado a si mismo con ayuda de la imprenta... pero no había salido muy bien.

Todos sus clones se le rebelaron por amor; en otras palabras, los clones decidieron enamorar a Wendy antes que él, ya que al parecer él no tenía las "agallas" suficientes.

Afortunadamente logró derrotarlos con ayuda del agua... no literal, al ser de papel solo bastó una cubeta y problema resuelto.

Ahora estaba teniendo un problema no muy común en él; escaso de ideas.

Después de unos minutos, se decidió por su último recurso; encontrar a Wendy, toparse de "casualidad", hablar un rato y sacar a la luz el tema de bailar juntos, el resto dependía de ella.

Decidido, se levantó del suelo y fue a la fiesta para encontrar a la pelirroja.

Pasó por el escenario pero no vio quienes estaban arriba de el, solo escuchó a su hermana con otra chica cantando una canción muy al gusto de su gemela.

Fue a la mesa de bebidas, afuera, en los pasillos, en todo lugar posible.

Hasta que la visualizó.

Estaba en la pista bailando... sola.

Eso lo alegró.

– ¡Wendy –gritó el castaño mientras corría hacia su dirección.

Esquivó a todos los que estaban en la pista; su emoción estaba a flote, tenía un singular brillo en los ojos, de cierta forma sentía florecer la adrenalina y sentía un cosquilleo en su estomago.

– ¡Wendy! –gritó nuevamente, al mismo tiempo que agitaba la mano por encima de su cabeza para llamar la atención al igual que desaceleraba su corrida hacia su amiga de ojos verdes.

Pero lo que vio lo dejó estático.

Wendy no estaba sola, estaba con aquel guitarrista gótico de hace un rato; ambos bailando mientras platicaban entre ellos.

Eso lo rompió literalmente, inclusive se imaginó una escena en donde ambos bailaban lentamente con ropas elegantes, para que después Wendy se acercara hasta donde él, se agachara hasta su altura y le diera un puñetazo en el estomago, llendose con Robbie para aceptar ser su novia mientras que él se retorcía de dolor en el piso.

Se quedó quieto ahí, viendo con tristeza a su amor platónico charlando con otro chico.

La joven Corduroy, al parecer, notó la presencia del chico de gorra, por lo cual dejó de bailar por un rato para voltear a su dirección.

– ¡Hey Dipper! –le llamó.

El susodicho le tomó tiempo para recuperarse, y al ya estar "mejor", se acercó a donde la leñadora y al azabache con una sonrisa nerviosa.

– Oye dude, ¿qué estas haciendo? –le sonrió muy a su manera.

– B-bueno y-yo s-solo e-estaba... eh...–

– ¡Hey Wendy! –el azabache interrumpió su platica tomandola por el brazo.

– ¿Qué pasa Robbie? –

– ¿Adivina qué? ¡Thompson esta apunto de comer fritura y beber soda al mismo tiempo! –trató de sonar emocionado, ya que en realidad no lo estaba.

– Wow ¿en cerio? –se volteó otro poco para poder ver al pelinegro.

– Si, deberíamos de ir. –la tomó por la mano, cosa que corrompió aún más al castaño.

– ¿No vienes Dipper? –preguntó la pelirroja.

– Y-yo... n-no... v-ve tu... y-yo creo que iré afuera a ver como va lo de la venta de, boletos...–dijo decaído, aunque trataba de simularlo dando un tímida sonrisa.

– Humm ok. –le dio la espalda para caminar junto con el chico Valentino, quien este lo vio dándole una sonrisa de triunfo, obvio que él había planeado todo eso.

El castaño sintió querer soltar lágrimas, por lo cual salió corriendo de ahí para ir al lugar secreto de la chica Corduroy, quien ahí se hizo bolita y comenzó a llorar en silencio.

Después de unos minutos dejó de llorar, aunque aún así sentía pena consigo mismo.

No había logrado conquistar a Wendy como lo había planeado, deseaba retroceder en el tiempo y volver a comenzar otra vez...

Pero eso no era posible.

– Que horror...–ocultó su rostro entre sus manos.

Si tan sólo tuviera una oportunidad... una misera para demostrarle a la pelirroja lo que sentía por ell...

– Oye chico, ¿estas bien? –preguntó una voz a sus espaldas.

El castaño se sobresaltó un poco. Por lo cual volteó algo miedoso hacia donde había escuchado aquella voz; encontrándose a una linda rubia de ojos azules y de su misma edad.

La susodicha tenía una coleta alta, usaba jeans claros y algo desgarrados, una camisa de tiras rosa, otra camisa encima de mangas largas a cuadros, perfectamente doblada hasta los codos color morada con blanco y unos converses aqua, al igual que llevaba una cadena con un dije de una llama y un reloj aqua en su muñeca derecha.

– Y-yo este... s-si... e-estoy muy bien...–trató de sonreír, pero cuando recordó el momento en donde la joven leñadora se fue con Robbie; se volvió a corromper, logrando que bajara la cabeza y viera el suelo tristemente.

La rubia lo vio algo preocupada, por lo cual se acercó a donde él y se sentó a su lado, viéndolo con preocupación.

– Oye, puedes decirme que te ocurre, de veraz, me gusta ayudar a la gente. –sonrió, tratando hacer ceder al chico Pines.

El susodicho dudaba si decirlo o no, pero al final aceptó... además... ella parecía ser una persona buena y compresible... y necesitaba a alguien que lo ayudara y entendiera.

– B-bueno... verás... ¿alguna vez... te has enamorado de alguien, pero ese alguien no te puede corresponder por que ambos tienen una diferencia, pero aún así haces todo lo posible para que eso no sea un obstáculo, a pesar de fallar una y otra vez? –la vio a los ojos, sintiendo que nuevamente saldrían las lágrimas.

– Pues...–vio hacia el cielo, pensando en las respuestas correctas– en realidad, yo no soy esa clase de chica... además de que, no te mentiré, no me ha gustado nadie y ese no es uno de los objetivos que tengo en mente por el momento. –lo vio algo apenada.

– Ooohhh...–ocultó su rostro en sus rodillas– lo que me esta pasando... nadie podrá entenderme. –estaba devastado.

– Yo no te entiendo, ya que no he tenido esa clase de situaciones... pero, descuida, de seguro tendrás el valor para decirle a Wendy lo que sientes. –le sonrió relajada y se levantó.

Dipper rápidamente levantó la mirada ante la última respuesta de la rubia, ¿cómo sabía ella que le gustaba la pelirroja? Ya que en ningún momento había hablado de la susodicha.

– ¿Cómo sabes que se trata de Wendy? –preguntó anonadado.

– Todo el pueblo lo sabe. –dijo seria. El castaño se aterrorizó, pero su expresión cambio en cuanto la joven de ojos azules comenzó a carcajear– ¡Es broma Dipper! No deberías creerte todo lo que te cuentan. –se limpió una lágrima imaginaria.

– ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre si apenas te conozco? –preguntó aún más anonadado, ¿acaso aquella chica era síquica?

– No, verás; Wendy y yo somos muy amigas, de hecho mi familia y la suya ha sido amigos cercanos desde la fundación del pueblo, y bueno, seguimos con la "tradición". –rió un poco– En fin, un día llego diciendo que el señor Pines había traído a 2 familiares suyos y que eran gemelos, y me platicó sobre ti y tu hermana, y por como me contó; los 2 en cerio son cool. –sonrió de lado.

– ¿Wendy te dijo eso? –una pequeña esperanza surgió en él.

– Sip. –

– P-pero, ¿cómo sabías que me gustaba Wendy? ¿a-acaso ella...? –

– Jejeje no, ella no sabe, solo le deducí por que hace rato vi que habías platicado con ella y al verla junto con Robbie te decaístes, así que había 2 opciones; o te pusistes así por que te gustaba Corduroy... o por que te gustaba Valentino. –puso una sonrisa pícara.

– ¡Hiiuu! ¡que asco! –

– Jajaja es broma jajaja...–se tapó la boca con ambas manos.

– Jeje ok. –miró hacia el suelo pensativo por unos minutos– O-oye... tu... ¿n-no le diras nada a...? –

– Descuida...–colocó una mano suya en su pecho y la otra la mantuvo en al aire a la altura de su rostro– prometo no decir nada, dejaré que tu hagas todo el trabajo y eso. –le guiñó el ojo, provocando que el chico de ojos pardos se ruborizara un poco.

– O-ok...–miró hacia otro lado tratando de no hacer contacto visual con la rubia, lo cual la susodicha lo notó y rió.

– ¡¡BFF!! –gritaron desde abajo.

Ambos adolescentes miraron hacia donde se había escuchado el grito, encontrándose a Mabel junto con Candy y Grenda, las 3 realizando señas para llamar la atención de la chica de cabellera dorada.

– Bueno...–habló la única fémina de los 2– tengo que irme, le prometí a tu hermana y a las otras enseñarles unas canciones que descargue... espero verte pronto Dipper. –jaló la gorra del susodicho hacia abajo de modo que bloqueara su vista por un momento, para después reír un poco y acercarse a la orilla del techo.

Dipper rápidamente se acomodó la gorra para poder ver a la joven que cometió el acto.

– O-oye... n-no me dijiste tu...–

– Pacífica, puedes llamarme Pacífica, aunque mi personalidad no tiene mucho que ver con mi nombre. –le guiñó un ojo y le dio la espalda, para después correr hacia la orilla y lanzarse hacia abajo.

El castaño rápidamente se acercó preocupado, pero se fue desvaneciendo al ver como aquella rubia se sostenía de una rama sobresaliente de un árbol cercano, se soltara y diera una cuantas volteretas en el aire para caer al suelo como toda una gimnasta profesional.

Dipper se quedó con la mandíbula abierta, observó con asombro como Pacífica se acercaba hacia su gemela y las otras 2 chicas como si nada, mientras que las susodichas la alababan por tal show espectacular.

Se dio cuenta de que ella era, en realidad, una chica cool al igual que Wendy.

Vio como las 4 se adentraban nuevamente a la cabaña mientras conversaban y reían, al parecer Mabel había hecho nuevas amigas.

"De seguro tendrás el valor para decirle a Wendy lo que sientes."

"Prometo no decir nada."

–Pues... parece ser que... tenemos una nueva amiga en el grupo. –sonrió, para después bajar de ahí por las escaleras y unirse a la fiesta junto con Mabel, Wendy, Candy, Grenda... y Pacífica.

 ** _"Nada cambio, solamente fue... otra historia."_**

 *****

 **¡Hola Fallers! Soy nueva en el pueblo (XD) y espero llevarme bien con ustedes.**

 **En realidad ya había estado en wattpad pero me animé a venir aquí, aunque no creo escribir tan seguido, ya que aquí necesito internet para escribir y no tengo :( primeramente empezaré con one-shots y ya después veremos :D.**

 **Esta historia se me ocurrió al ver como cien veces "Tesoro Irracional", y me imaginé a los Northwest's siendo gente humilde y eso.**

 **Y sobre la relación de Wendy y Pacífica...**

 **En "El Secreto de la Mansión Northwest" se muestra al fantasma leñador de categoría 10, y hay rumores de que sea pariente de Wendy, lo cual yo soy creyente y pensé que, si Nathaniel Northwest no hubiera sido el "fundador", pudo haber sido amigo de todos, incluyendo a la familia Corduroy :D.**

 **Buenos espero que les haya gustado y ke le den a sus favoritos o lo que sea, y que me sigan acompañando y comenten... anden... es gratis XD.**

 **¡ siempre recuerda!:**

 **Los dulces son la máximo.**

 **Ser una maldita loca amante de lo divertido es cool.**

 **¡Compra zafiros!**

 **¡Nos vemos~!**


	2. pregunta

una pregunta, ¿quieren que continúe el fic?

solo les diré algo; este one-shot tiene de meta ser una realidad de Gravity Falls, así que si alguien desea ayudarme con unos cuantos dibujitos 7u7...

pero volviendo al tema, si quieren que convierta este one-shot a fic solo decirlo en un comentario... pero les advierto que no publicaré muy seguido.

espero sus respuestas


	3. BONUS El Trio Misterio

**Pues lo prometido es deuda, aquí esta este capitulo [BONUS] antes de seguir con el orden original de la serie .** **¡Espero que me acompañen hasta el final de esta historia! :D**

 **(N/T): Los personajes son creación de mi más mayor dios (aparte de YadereDev y Akira Toriyama XD) Alex Hirsch, a su equipo de trabajo y a Disney. Además, de que esta historia tiene como finalidad pertenecer a _"Las Realidades de Gravity Falls Creadas por el Fandom."_**

 _•LA CABAÑA_ _DEL MISTERIO...•_

– Entonces le dijeron: ¡Thompson! ¡te debes de caer! Y se cayó. –Soos, Mabel y Dipper rieron ante la anécdota de la pelirroja; más, el anterior susodicho lo hacía de forma nerviosa.

– Jejeje si. –sonrió nervioso– _»Wendy te amo.«_ –pensó con una cara estática, observando cada movimiento de su amor platónico.

En eso entró Stan, quien traía su típica sonrisa **(en realidad, no puedo describir su sonrisa, es incomparable XD)**.

– ¡Chicos, les tengo buenas noticias! –llamó la atención de los presentes– Ayer estuve pensando que podríamos tener más empleados y...–

– Usted dijo que no necesitábamos más a causa del salario. –habló el hispano.

– ¡Esa es la mejor parte! La nueva empleada esta pidiendo poco salario y, por lo que se, realiza un muy buen trabajo. –

– Aguarda tío Stan...–dijo el menor de los gemelos– ¿estas diciendo que, técnicamente, esa persona esta ofreciendo su trabajo gratis? –arqueó una ceja.

– ¡Jajaja si! ¿¡no es genial?! Así tendré más dinero a mi disposición, jejeje más. –se le formó el signo de dinero en los ojos.

– Espera un segundo, ¿dijiste que era una empleada? ¡¿entonces es una mujer?! –a la castaña le brillaron los ojos.

– Si, escuchen. –colocó ambas manos al costado derecho, donde minutos después se presentó; aquella chica de la fiesta– Quiero que le den la bienvenida a Pacífica Northwest; nueva empleada de La Cabaña del Misterio. –

– Hola. –dijo despreocupada mientras sonreía de lado y ponía una mano en su cintura.

– ¡¡PAFI!! –como rayo, la primera fémina menor del grupo se abalanzó hacia la anterior susodicha, ofreciéndole un fuerte y cariñoso (y fuerte) abrazo– ¡ahora podremos hablar todo lo que queramos todo el día! –

– Si, que, gusto... pe-pero, ¡n-no me dejas, respi-rar! –Mabel se separó de ella, y al instante, la rubia tomó una bocanada de aire.

– Northwest. –la joven leñadora se acercó hasta ella.

– Corduroy. –chocó las cinco con la susodicha.

– ¡Elotito! –Soos se acercó hasta la ojiazul, donde ahí realizaron un sofisticado y peculiar saludo.

– Pacífica. –el castaño se acercó hasta donde la susodicha con una sonrisa, quien esta se volteó hacia su dirección.

– Dipper. –le devolvió el gesto.

– Muy bien niña, para que trabajes aquí tienes que firma unas cuantas cosas. –Stan le pasó una hoja a Pacífica, pero al momento de tomarla, esta se convirtió en una lista muy larga.

Le pasó un lapicero y le ayudó diciéndole en donde debería firmar.

– Firma aquí, aquí, esta vez aquí, en el lado derecho, izquierdo, derecho, derecho, centro, costado y, ¡ya esta! –le quitó la lista y comenzó a leer– Yo, Pacífica Northwest, juro no decir nada de lo que ocurra aquí. Si llega a pasar y/o ver que el Sr. Stan esta traficando, robando, estafando, vendiendo, intercambiando y demás cosas ilegales no diré nada de esto a nadie, ¿de acuerdo? –miró a la rubia, quien esta hizo un gesto con su mano cerrando sus labios, como si se tratase de un cierre– En ese caso ¡bienvenida al equipo! –

– ¡¡SSIII!! –la chica de dentadura dental la abrazó con fuerza, mientras que los demás gritaban a coro.

– Pues, veo que, hay otra integrante. –se dijo a si mismo, sonriendo ante tal escena.

Dipper vio a Wendy, observó cada uno de sus gestos, logrando que él pensara que eran encantadores.

– Adiós chicos, nos vemos mañana. –se despidió lo ojiverde.

– A-adios Wendy. –le sonrió tímidamente– Y me acaban de dejar sólo, creo que iré a leer el diario. –dicho esto salió de la tienda y se dirigió a la sala, para después sentarse en el sillón de Stan y sacar su diario de su chaleco para empezar a leerlo.

Sacó un lapicero, de quien sabe donde, y comenzó a morderlo, mala costumbre de él.

– Uhm si, que interesante. –

– Hola Dipper. –

– ¡¡KIIAAA!! –gritó cual niño de 6 años es asustado.

– Jajaja debiste ver tu cara, jajaja. –se sostuvo la barriga.

– ¡Mabel! ¡¿cuántas veces te he dicho que no me asustes de esa manera?! –

– Si si si si si como sea, ¡mira quien esta aquí! –alzó los brazos hacia su costado izquierdo, mostrando que a su lado se encontraba la nueva empleada de la trampa turística.

– Wow Dipper, no sabía que te asustaras con tanta facilidad. –habló de forma burlona, logrando que el chico Pines se sonrojara y que su melliza riera.

– ¿Y que estas haciendo Dip? ¿estas leyendo tu dia...? –rápidamente, el joven de la gorra le tapó lo boca, pero segundos después la retiró al sentir como su hermana la lamía.

– ¡Uugh Mabel! ¡estas hecha una cerda! –se limpió la palma de su mano contra su chaleco.

– Eso te pasa por taparme la boca sin permiso. –le sacó la lengua.

– Como sea, y si, si estoy leyendo _eso_ Mabel. –

– ¿Con qué _eso_ eh? ¿acaso desconfias de mi como para no mostrarme _eso_? –dijo "ofendida" la joven del dije de llama.

– ¡No no! No es que desconfíe de ti, es solo que...–empezó a ponerse nervioso.

– Descuida viejo... no importa. –se fue de la sala, dejando a los castaños sólos.

– Bien hecho Dip-torpe ¿acaso siempre arruinas las cosas cuando estas con una chica? –puso sus manos en su cintura.

– Aah~. –suspiró cansado y derrotado, no era su intención ofender a su nueva amiga.

 _•AL DÍA SIGUIENTE...•_

Los gemelos colocaban en su respectivo lugar algunas mercancías, Wendy "trabajaba" en la caja (y cuando me refiero a "trabajar" es pasarse todo el día sentada leyendo una revista), Soos reparaba un foco y Pacífica limpiaba algunos estantes, mientras que Stan les mostraba el lugar a algunos turistas.

– ¡Anda! ¡ve y dile sobre lo de ayer! –Mabel le dio unos ligeros golpecitos en la cabeza a su hermano.

– Pero, ¿y si lo hecho a perder? –

– ¡Pues trata de no hacerlo! –lo empujó y este dio hasta estar a 3 metros de donde la rubia, quedando tendido en el suelo.

– A-auch...–se quejó.

– ¿Estas bien? –preguntó la ojiazul con una ceja arqueada.

– ¿E-eh? ¡a-ah s-si! –rápidamente se levantó y se sacudió la ropa– Solo un pequeño... problema. –miró a su hermana y la fulminó con la mirada, aunque a ella no le importó y solo se rió.

– Oh, ok. –se volteó y siguió limpiando.

Dipper se rascó la nuca nervioso, estaba a punto de marcharse, sabiendo que podía dejar esa conversación para otro día.

Pero...

Un avión se estampó contra su ojo, se quejó en voz baja, por lo cual la chica que estaba detrás suyo no lo notó.

Desdobló la hoja, viendo que estaba escrito con pluma de gel rosa:

 _"¡¿Qué esperas_ _nerd?!"_

¿Quién más le enviaría esa nota?

Volteó hacia su hermana, quien tenía una pluma rosa en la mano. Ella señaló a Pacífica, después a él y por último chocó los puños, todo mientras mantenía una cara de seriedad, amenaza y enojo.

Tragó saliva difícilmente, sabiendo que, si no se disculpaba con la joven de cabellos lacios, recibiría un regaño de parte de su gemela mayor.

O peor aún.

Se imaginó a si mismo atado a una silla con Mabel a un lado mientras veían una película de comedia romántica. La castaña soltaba suspiros de enamorada mientras comía chocolates, mientras que él lloraba por su desgracia y pataleaba tratando de salir de ese infierno.

– ¿Pa... Pacífica...? –preguntó nervioso mientras jugaba con sus dedos.

– ¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó sin voltear a verlo.

– Bueno... verás... y-yo... aah~...–suspiró cansado– solo quería decirte que... lamento haberte dejado de lado ayer, ya sabes, es que solo Mabel lo sabe y... bueno... como que aún no estaba preparado para que alguien más supiera... perdón por eso...–agachó la cabeza.

Pacífica se volteó y sonrió de lado, segundos después; Dipper se estaba quejando mientras se acariciaba el hombro.

– ¡Auch! –

– Jajaja Dipper, no seas tan sentimental. –le dio un puñetazo suave en el mismo lugar, logrando que el chico se quejara nuevamente.

– Ok. –miró hacia abajo, Pacífica solo rodó los ojos divertida y le dio la espalda para seguir limpiando.

Así estuvieron por unos cuantos segundos, hasta que él se rascó la nuca nervioso, analizando si, aquello que estaba pensando; sería una buena idea. Pero segundos después lo confirmó positivamente.

– Oye Pacífica. –recibió como respuesta un gemido– Me estaba preguntado... Mabel y yo saldremos dentro de 2 horas... y me preguntaba que si tú... ehh... t-tú...–la rubia colocó su dedo índice en los labios del castaño.

– Consideralo una salida de amigos. –le guiñó el ojo mientras le chisteaba los dientes, para acto seguido; continuar con su trabajo.

– ¡O-ok! Consideralo una salida de amigos, iré a avisarle a Mabel. –caminó de espaldas, pero se tropezó con unas herramientas que había dejado Soos.

Northwest rió un poco, Dipper se levantó y se sacudió la ropa, para después sonreír nervioso y salir corriendo, mientras Pacífica negaba con la cabeza divertida.

El chico Pines fue hasta su cuarto, quien ahí se encontraba su hermana con unos audífonos puestos mientras cantaba a todo pulmón.

– Mabel. –cerró la puerta detrás de si, mientras que la susodicha se retiraba los auriculares.

– ¿Qué pasa bro-bro? –le sonrió a su hermano.

– Acabo de invitar a Pacífica a pasear por el bosque, y ella dijo que si, nosotros...–

– ¡¡AAAHHHHHH!! –gritó la mayor de los 2 al estilo fangirl– ¡Acabas de invitar a una chica! ¡y yo que pensé que sería un chico! –agitó los brazos hacia arriba– ¡Debiste haberme dicho! ¡así les hubiera tomado muchas fotos y...! –

– ¡Mabel! ¡no es una cita! ¡le dije a Pacífica que saldríamos los 3! –explicó totalmente sonrojado.

– Uhmmm. –arqueó una ceja, no muy convencida– Ok pero los estaré vigilando. –entre cerró los ojos.

– Si Mabel... lo que digas 7-7...–

 _•2 HORAS DESPUÉS / EN EL BOSQUE...•_

– Aceptalo Dipper, no tienes músculos ni nada parecido. –

– ¡M-Mabel! ¡guarda silencio! –

– Jajaja, Mabel, deja a tu hermano...–

– _»Al fin_ _alguien me_ _defien...«_ –

– Él no tiene la culpa de ser tan _"hombre-spaguetti_." –

– ¡Jajajaja! –

– ¡Oh cállense ya! –la rubia y la castaña rieron entre si.

– Y, ¿qué haremos hoy bro-nerd? –rió un poco ante su ocurrencia.

– La verdad no lo se, como aquí pasan varias cosas. –

– ¿Qué clase de cosas, Dipper? –el susodicho se sobresaltó ante la pregunta de la chica Northwest.

– ¡¡NADA!! –dijo rápidamente, mostrándole una sonrisa nerviosa.

– ¿Ok...? –le dio la espalda para observar a su alrededor.

El castaño aprovechó aquello para tomar a su hermana por la mano y llevársela a un lugar un tanto lejos de donde la rubia.

– Mabel, no creo que haya sido buena idea haber traído a Pacífica con nosotros, ¿qué tal si nos encontramos a una criatura? –susurró.

– Pensé que querías que todo el mundo supiera sobre ellos. –arqueó una ceja.

– Si pero, creo que aún es muy pronto. No se como se lo tomará ella. –se rascó la nuca nervioso mientras veía el suelo.

– No te preocupes hermano...–pasó un brazo suyo por sus hombros– de seguro ella se lo tomará para bien. –le sonrió tan positiva como siempre.

\- Tienes razón. –sonrió al igual que su hermana– ¡Oye Pacífica! –fue corriendo hasta donde estaba la rubia viendo el paisaje, pero no había nadie– ¿Pacífica? –

– ¿Pafi? –la castaña se acercó hasta donde su hermano, mientras buscaba con la mirada a la anterior susodicha.

– ¡¡GGGGGRRRRRR!! –se escuchó un rugido, no muy lejos desde donde estaban ellos.

– ¿Qué fue eso? –pregunto la mayor de los gemelos.

– No lo se, pero sea lo que sea debe estar con Pacífica. –ambos se vieron entre si, asintieron con la cabeza y fueron corriendo hasta donde se escuchó aquel sonido.

Al llegar, encontraron un cosa muy peculiar; un oso con varias cabezas alrededor de su cuerpo.

Este intentaba trepar un árbol con sus garras mientras rugía, aparentemente siguiendo a alguien.

– ¡Vamos niñita! ¡baja de ahí y enfrentame! –volvió a rugir.

– ¡Estas loco si crees que bajaré contigo! –se escuchó a la ojiazul desde arriba en la copa del árbol.

– ¡¡PACÍFICA!! –gritaron ambos gemelos preocupados, captando la atención de la anterior susodicha y de la bestia.

– ¿Chicos? –preguntó la Northwest desde arriba.

– Vaya, más comida. –aquel animal mutante sonrió un tanto maquiavélico antes de rugir y lanzarse hasta donde los castaños.

– ¡¡CORRAN!! –gritó la joven a sus amigos.

Mabel y Dipper acataron sus ordenes; cada quien se fue por su lado en diferentes contrarias, provocando que el oso peculiar se cayera de hocico.

– Auch. –se quejó.

– ¡¡DIPPER!! ¡¡¿NO HAY ALGO EN EL DIARIO!!? –preguntó la chica de rizada cabellera.

– ¡¡E-EH SI!! –rápidamente sacó su diario de entre su chaleco y lo comenzó a hojear con desesperación, viendo que el animal se estaba levantando– ¡¡AQUÍ ESTA!! ¡dice que este ser, conocido como multi-oso, tiene tantas cabezas que se le es imposible perderlo! –

– ¡¡¿ES UNA BROMA!!? –

– ¡¡ESPERA!! ¡podemos confundirlo si realizamos diversos sonidos en diferentes lugares! –

– ¡Perfecto! –la joven de cabello rubio se bajó de la copa del árbol– ¡ahí que esconderse y comenzar a realizar ruidos con lo que podamos! –todos asintieron ante el plan; y rápidamente fueron a esconderse mientras que en el proceso buscaban alguna herramienta que les ayudara a generar ruido.

La bestia, cuando se pudo levantar completamente, empezó a buscar la mirada a sus "presas".

– ¡¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁN?!! ¡¡JURO QUE LOS ENCONTRARÉ!! –

– ¡¡POR AQUÍ BESTIA GIGANTE!! –Mabel, que estaba escondida detrás de unos arbustos, comenzó a golpear unas rocas entre si con fuerza.

– ¿Eh? ¡¡GGGGRRR!! –corrió hasta donde Mabel.

– ¡¡VEN VEN BESTIA PELUDA!! –gritó Pacífica mientras que con una rama comenzaba a golpear un pedazo de aluminio (que había estado cerca).

– ¡¡TE TENGO!! –el multi-oso volvió a correr.

– ¡¡NO TAN RÁPIDO, MONSTRUO FEO!! –Dipper comenzó a hacer ruido con un palo de madera golpeando contra árbol.

Esto confundió a el multi-oso; por donde quiera que voltease escuchaba sonidos, y eso le empidia saber en donde se encontraba el grupo con exactitud.

– ¡¡GGGGGRRRRRRR!! –rugió con furia mientras tomaba un tronco y lo lanzaba hasta donde el escondite de Mabel, quien esta rápidamente se retiró de ahí para esquivar aquel objeto.

– Oh oh. –expresó preocupada.

– ¡¡ESTA VEZ NO ESCAPARÁS!! –el oso de varias cabezas se precipitó para alcanzarla.

– ¡¡MABEL!! –Dipper salió rápidamente de su escondite.

– ¡¡ALTO AHÍ ALIENTO DE PESCADO!! ¡¡DEJA A MI _AMIGA_ EN PAZ!! –tomó una roca de buen tamaño y se lanzó a el anterior susodicho, justo en la cabeza.

Aquello provocó que cayera de hocico nuevamente, pero en vez de tarderse en levantar, se puso sumamente furioso y se levantó con rapidez para ir contra la rubia.

– ¡¡PACÍFICA!! –gritaron ambos gemelos.

Pacífica rápidamente dio unos pasos atrás para dar impulso y de un salto poder columpiarse de un rama, y cuando el oso pasó cerca de ella arrodilló las rodillas para que la bestia no la tocara.

Pero nadie se había dado cuenta, excepto la rubia, es que detrás de ella, en donde se encontraba unos arbustos, estaba una especie de colina abajo; por lo cual el multi-oso cayó y fue rodando hasta estar abajo y quedar tendido en el suelo.

Se bajó de la rama de un salto– ¡¡VÁMONOS DE AQUÍ!! –los 2 Pines asintieron y rápidamente se fueron de ahí hacia La Cabaña del Misterio.

 _•LA CABAÑA DEL MISTERIO...•_

Llegaron hasta el centro turístico agotados; se incaron para apoyar sus manos en sus rodillas y poder recuperar el aire, totalmente agitados.

– E-esa... n-no me la... esperaba...–dijo con agitación el castaño.

– N-ni yo...–habló la rubia.

– Y-ya somos 3...–todos tomaron una gran bocanada de aire y la soltaron, al igual que se sentaron en el suelo.

Dejaron pasar unos minutos, hasta que pudieron llenar de aire sus pulmones y poder hablar con normalidad.

– Ahora, ¿me pueden decir que rayos sucedió aya? –preguntó mientras señalaba el bosque.

– Eeeeh / Nosotros...–dijeron ambos mientras se veían entre si nerviosos.

– Mira, Pacífica...–decidió hablar Dipper– en este pueblo... muchas cosas raras suceden... y lo que acabamos de ver hace rato no se compara con la poco que hemos visto desde que Mabel y yo vinimos aquí. –

– Entonces, están diciendo, ¿qué el pueblo, en el que básicamente llevó viviendo toda mi vida al igual que mis antepasados, esta lleno de... misterios? –arqueó una ceja confundida.

Los gemelos Pines se vieron entre si, como si se estuvieran decidiendo mentalmente entre ellos si afirmar aquello era buena idea.

– Pues...–miró a su hermana, la cual esta, como respuesta, le sonrió mientras asentía con la mirada, gesto que le devolvió–... si... si básicamente... es eso...–afirmó.

Se quedaron en un silencio absoluto.

Pacífica se levantó, caminó unos cuantos pasos y les dio la espalda.

El ambiente se estaba poniendo un tanto tenso, nadie decía nada ya que no querían dar un paso en falso.

– Chicos...–la joven Northwest rompió aquel silencio por unos segundos, manteniendo su vista cabizbaja.

Los gemelos comenzaron a ponerse nerviosos, ambos sabiendo que su amiga los tomaría por lo...

– Ya lo sabía. –les dirigió una mirada burlona.

¿Qué ya lo sabía? ¿era en serio? Ambos esperaban que dijera algo como;

 _"Es una broma, ¿cierto?"_

 _"Esto es un chiste de muy mal gusto."_

 _"¿Van a una especie de psiquiatra o qué?"_

O algo así, ¿pero un simple "ya lo sabía"?

Los gemelos Pines se quedaron, literalmente, con la mandíbula por los suelos, totalmente sorprendidos ante la respuesta de la rubia.

– ¿C-cómo lo...? –

– ¡Jajaja, por favor chicos! Llevó viviendo en este pueblo la mayor parte de mi vida, ¿y acaso esperaban que despistara todo lo anormal que ocurre por aquí? Si distraída no soy ¡ja! –hizo el símbolo de "amor y paz" con la mano, mientras les mostraba sus blanquecinos dientes con una sonrisa burlona.

Dipper y Mabel se vieron entre si, esa chica si que era una caja de sorpresas.

– E-entonces... supongo que no habrá problema si te mostramos _eso_...–

– ¿Y qué es exactamente _eso_ eh? –preguntó la rubia con curiosidad.

Los castaños se vieron nuevamente, Mabel asintió la mirada y Dipper le copió el acto.

– Verás...–Dipper se levantó del suelo, al mismo tiempo que secaba aquel diario rojo con una mano de 6 dedos dorada y con un 3 dibujado en el centro– en este libro tiene todos los secretos que esconde Gravity Falls. –se paró a un lado de la chica y lo empezó a hojear, mientras Pacífica le veía con atención– Este libro nos a ayudado mucho y...–

– ¡Ok! Ya entendí...–mostró una sonrisa relajada.

El grupo observó que el sol ya se estaba ocultando, ya casi sería de noche.

– Bueno chicos, creo que yo ya me voy. –la rubia se acercó a su bicicleta, quitó el candado y se puso el casco para seguidamente subirse– Fue muy divertido lo de hoy, espero que podamos hacerlo seguido. –comenzó a pedalear– ¡Nos vemos después! –se alejó de la cabaña, siendo observada por ambos Pines.

– Presiento que El Trio Misterio tendrá grandes aventuras. –sonrió la castaña.

– ¿El Trio Misterio? –

– ¡Siempre que nos necesiten estaremos ahí! :D. –

– Aja si .–. mejor entremos. –

– Ok ¡Pato-tective haya voy! –levantó un puño al aire y simuló estar volando, mientras que su hermano la seguía viéndola con una sonrisa.

Pero no se habían dado cuenta que, unos metros alejados de ellos, se encontraba una silueta poco peculiar, observando cada uno de sus movimientos.

 _•ESCENA EXTRA...•_

– ¿Alguien puede ayudarme para que pueda levantarme? –dijo el multi-oso aún en el suelo.

 *** * ***

 **¡Al fin terminé! *me dejó caer de espaldas y me quedó, dormida, pero un lector me hecha agua fría y me despierto* ¡ok ok ya entendí! ToT**

 **Perdón si tarde en actualizar, pero he estado más entretenida escribiendo mi otro fic "Yandere Simulator [GENDERBEND]" (ese videojuego rifa en cuanto en yandere y sangre XD)**

 **Además estoy molesta, ya ke hay gente que lo esta jugando sin preocupaciones... ¡y yo estoy aquí muriéndome en celos ›:v!**

 **Katana: ¡Descuida Dafne! ¡pronto nos vengaremos! *habla mi confiable katana con voz chillona***

 **Así será mi zhoculenta katana... así será "ψ()ψ...**

 **Quiero agradecer a _ReaderandWrit900_ , que si no fuera por su fic "Gravity Falls: El Próximo Verano" no me hubiera inspirado y quien sabe cuando publicaría esta parte *le entregó un trofeo al primer lugar por lograr que esta chikilla dejara por un rato de alabar a YandereDev y se enfocara en Alex Hirsch* XD.**

 **Esto ha sido todo, en realidad creo que esto no fue lo mejor pero, bue...**

 **¡Una última cosa! ¿quieren qué el siguiente capitulo sea un BONUS, o empiezo con el orden original de la serie?**

 **¡Otra cosa! ¿saben cómo poner una imagen de portada a los fanfics en el cel?**

 **¡Ahora si adiós!**

 ** _¡ recuerden!:_**

 ** _Los caramelos son lo máximo._**

 ** _Ser una maldita loca amante de lo divertido es cool._**

 ** _¡Compra zafiros!_**

 ** _¡Nos vemos~!_**


End file.
